<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>militat omnis amans. by Littlelionman15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404765">militat omnis amans.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15'>Littlelionman15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Best Friends, Brainwashed Bellamy Blake, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"every lover is a soldier."</p>
<p>AU of 7x13 in which a certain someone a) doesn't die, b) gets a chance for redemption, c) i fix what the dickhead writers have done to seven years of development and character building. <br/>plus a cute lil bellarke moment at the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake &amp; Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Madi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>militat omnis amans.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, my brilliant fellowship of the archive!</p>
<p>sorry for the theatrics - i'm just fuelled by this rampage of emotions i carry ever since reading jason's tweet. <br/>sure, bellamy may not actually be dead; we could find out next week, and hopefully will, but this is how i decided to fix it. </p>
<p>if you like this, please leave some feedback in the comments! everything is appreciated and welcome. <br/>enjoy, my loves &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I said I wouldn't lose anyone else today.”</p>
<p>Her words cut deeply through the dense air that had filled the room and was already continuously filling the lungs of each person present with a rotting sense of suspense.</p>
<p>“But I have; you.”</p>
<p>Something within Bellamy’s chest cracks. <br/>He knew what a futile concept love amongst friends had been, especially compared to the enlightening glory of transcendence – it was nowhere near it, yet the crack that he felt at the end of her sentence, widened by the fury and grief in her glassy eyes, kept spreading across his heart the way cracks appeared in porcelain once it broke.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter to you, does it, Disciple Blake?”</p>
<p>Something begins choking him up in the back of his throat. He desires to speak; to defend his shepherd and his fellow disciples, to tell her how wrong she is, but something stronger comes into play. It was something that Bellamy Blake hadn’t felt in a while; love for something but the Shepherd or his cause.</p>
<p>“So much for together.”</p>
<p>As her glance falls to the floor, heavy with disappointment and a heartbreaking sense of betrayal, what happens within Bellamy’s mind can only be compared to tectonic plates hitting against each other in Earth’s lithosphere; thoughts clashing, chaos rising, but one thing still existing with certainty – the feeling that had been awoken within him from the dormancy it’d been forced into.</p>
<p>Silently, as he watches her guard Shepherd towards the Anomaly, he shuts his eyes. A headache of astronomical proportions rocks his head with pain and the desire to fall to his knees and scream for it to stop, yet he remains silenced as he stands across the room of his best friend, whom he was betraying by doing this, and the cult leader, whom he had grown to hate prior the year on Etherea.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes briefly, avoiding the bright lights of the Anomaly, he sees her silhouette as she turns back one last time.</p>
<p>The green around her reminds him of the days at the very beginning, when she still wore her hair in a loose braid, along with the most beautiful smile the Earth has ever seen and the burden of carrying the world on her shoulders and making it seem as if it were nothing but a backpack stuffed with medical supplies.</p>
<p>At first he sees those images as if through a haze – not perfectly clear, but as if they were mementos of a life past – but then the fog in his mind clears up.</p>
<p>He was standing opposite of Clarke. His co-leader, his best friend, his family and so much more; he’d stood opposite of the most important woman in his life.</p>
<p>The Dark Commander then spoke of the notebook Madi had left behind.</p>
<p> Bellamy watched her turn around with fury and fear gleaming her eyes. He noticed her breathing get heavier, her stance firmer and then point the gun at her former best friend and the other disciples.</p>
<p>Bellamy picked up the notebook. <br/>He held it in his hands firmly, swiping through the drawings that Madi had drawn. It was another trait she and Clarke, mother and daughter had in common – he remembered she once told him that she used to draw on the floor of her cell in the Ark when she felt lonely and dreamt of the ground.</p>
<p>He felt disgusted with himself because of the fact that he was, moments ago, willing to give them both up to support the Shepherd’s cause – which he was willing to endanger an innocent child that found itself in this very danger because of him and the flame her proposed to be inserted into her.</p>
<p>“Bellamy, give it to me” Clarke spoke to him in trigedasleng. “Now!”</p>
<p>He watched the glassiness of her eyes fade away into a state of solid anger. <br/>She was ready to do anything that she has to in order to save her daughter. <br/>She was ready to kill, and it was up to him to make sure that doesn’t happen.</p>
<p>“Or I will kill them all, you know I will.” <br/>What once were glassy and tearful eyes had now become two eyes that even the God of War would fear if he were to look at them; she was ready to burn Sanctum again, and this time – for good.</p>
<p>“Clarke, listen to me.” he spoke back in the same language that they learned in what seems to be lifetimes ago. “I promise you, Madi will be safe.”</p>
<p>“They will kill her” she says, gripping the gun even stronger, “they will kill her to get what they want, and you know it.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” In the very moment he says it, their eyes meet. It’s as if the fury vanishes for a moment and there’s something new within her eyes – hope.</p>
<p>“But these people aren’t bad. They’ve been taught to believe in him like I was, but if I broke free, they can too. We need to give them a second chance, Clarke; that’s how we do better.”</p>
<p>He sees the grip loosen and her finger slowly pull away from the trigger. Bellamy closes his eyes and thanks God, the transcendence, the universe or whatever it was that answered his prayers. <br/>She trusted him again, and it was the most important thing in the world.</p>
<p>“If I don’t kill them, they will come after us. They will come after Madi.”</p>
<p>“Shoot to wound” he says, knowing that she is right – the disciples will do as they’ve been taught – but that there is a more peaceful, more reasonable way. “Aim for the weak spots when you shoot, but don’t kill them. They can be redeemed, Clarke. I believe in it.”</p>
<p>“How do I know I can trust you?” it’d been the last line of defense – they both knew it. She was willing to let her guard down, and he was ready to do anything to prove her right in doing so.</p>
<p>“You don’t” he says, “but you’ll have to – the bridge is about to close.”</p>
<p>She nods, and the next moment happens quickly – Bellamy holds his breath and closes his eyes; the next time he opens them, screams of pain and hurt fulfill the room, and the only thing he sees is his best friend holding the gun and standing victorious.</p>
<p>He begins walking towards her, with the book in his right hand and holding his left out for Clarke to take.</p>
<p>It’s only a fragment of a moment when they stand in front of the green flames of the Anomaly, but it’s as if they stole eternity and chose to live in it; the fire in her eyes has vanished, and some of the vulnerable glassiness starts returning. Her best friend is back, and she knows it.</p>
<p>“Together?” he asks with a faint smile.</p>
<p>She takes his hand, curling her lips into a smile as well. “Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>